El regalo más grande
by Gissa Graham
Summary: Amor negado, amor robado y nunca devuelto. Mi amor tan grande como el tiempo, en ti me pierdo. Amor que me habla con tus ojos aquí enfrente… Un tren, un viaje, el mismo destino, dos seres que se buscaban y finalmente se encontraron. Oneshot para Terry.


**Declaración** : Los personajes principales son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi), el relato se lo debo a mi mente inquieta. Escrito por y para esparcimiento.

Songfic en base a la canción " _Il regalo più grande"_ cantada por Tiziano Ferro.

 **OneShot para Terry.**

 **El regalo más grande**

By Gissa Álvarez

 **Quiero hacerte un regalo.**

 **Algo dulce.**

 **Algo raro..**

 **No un regalo común.**

 **De los que perdiste o nunca abriste.**

 **Que olvidaste en un tren o no aceptaste...**

Los pasajeros ya se encontraban abordando el tren que saldría en punto de las nueve de la noche de la estación de Chicago con dirección a Cleveland. El clima frío de finales del mes de septiembre provocaba que todos los pasajeros se adentraran al gran vehículo de metal apresurados a buscar sus asientos para evitar seguir en la intemperie, aparentemente una lluvia amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento.

Corriendo, como siempre, una chica rubia de cabello rizado y enormes ojos que asemejaban un par de esmeraldas, llegaba con el última silbido que anunciaba la partida del convoy. Sus acompañantes que la llevaron a la estación, sólo se conformaron con despedirla a lo lejos a sabiendas que la joven ya no podía darse el lujo de perder otro tren puesto que no pudo alcanzar el que había salido a primera hora de ese mismo día por seguir descansando un poco más, la única solución: abordar éste aunque viajará hasta entrada la madrugada sin poder conciliar el sueño, irónicamente todo esto le estaba ocurriendo por dormir de más por la mañana; al día siguiente era preciso presentarse ante su nuevo jefe debido a que fue transferida temporalmente de un hospital de Chicago a uno en Cleveland por un intercambio en cursos especializados en cirugía, ella laboraba como enfermera.

Rápidamente busco su asiento y suspiro al dejarse caer en él. Tenía que relajarse y estar lo más cómoda posible, pues le aguardaba un camino de cerca de nueve horas hasta su destino. Sólo se lamentó de que el vagón comedor le quedará un poco retirado puesto que por la premura no pudo comer bien.

 **De los que abres y lloras.**

 **El Que estas feliz y no finges.**

 **Y en este día de septiembre.**

 **Te dedicaré…**

 **Mi regalo más grande.**

En el extremo opuesto un joven de castaña cabellera que le llegaba por debajo de la altura de los hombros, miraba por la ventana con sus intensos ojos azul profundo, viendo hacia un punto imaginario al tiempo que movía inquietamente su pierna derecha dando golpes sobre el piso del vehículo deseoso que el tren partiera lo antes posible.

Cada año la compañía de teatro Stratford, donde él trabajaba como actor, llevaba a cabo un gira por algunas partes del país, en ciertas ocasiones dicha gira era de corta temporada mientras que otras se prolonga por meses según fuese el éxito de la puesta escénica del momento. En esa ocasión tuvieron una de eses obras muy exitosas que permitió una gira de meses abarcando casi todas las ciudades importantes, el motivo principal de tal recibimiento del público, el actor que encarnaba al estelar: Terrence Graham (en otro tiempo Grandchester) el joven de apenas veintidós años ya sabía muy bien cual era el sabor tanto de lo amargo del fracaso como de las mieles del éxito, esto no sólo por su indudable bien parecido físico que hacia suspirar a mujeres de todas las edades, sino también por su innegable talento ya que a todos les era obvio que dejaba un pedazo de alma con cada función.

El joven actor inglés era quien impaciente esperaba a que el tren saliera, no deseaba permanecer un segundo más en aquella ciudad en la que ni siquiera había aceptado presentarse a actuar, razón por la que únicamente se llevarían acabo una función allí pues un sustituto lo estaría remplazando para la representación a efectuarse en esa lugar, por lo que, a pesar de llevar horas de viaje, siguió su camino hacia Washington D. C., siguiente lugar a pisar por la compañía teatral. El tren en el que viajaba haría una escala en Cleveland, sería ahí donde al fin se daría el lujo de descansar por un par de días en lo que sus compañeros de tablas terminaba su puesta en escena en Chicago.

 **Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que**

 **de noche, quien la mire, pueda pensar en ti.**

 **Porque tu amor para mí es importante.**

Por fin partió. Por unos instante el actor cerró los ojos y volteó el rostro hacia el lado contrario de la ventanilla, no soportaba la vista que le ofrecía aquella parte del camino, los recuerdos eran muchos y lo apabullaban sin piedad alguna. Sólo hasta que la gran máquina de hierro llevaba ya varios minutos andando fue que volvió a mirar hacia a fuera, inhaló hondo para llenar sus pulmones y relajarse.

A lo lejos, en la lontananza, vio la luna como un círculo brillantemente blanco. No pudo evitarlo por más tiempo, vio la sonrisa de ella dibujada sobre la nívea superficie lunar.

Días enteros tratando de evitar esas remembranzas justo desde que comprendió lo inevitable de cruzar por la Ciudad de los vientos para transbordar a otro destino; pero al final lo inevitable llegó. Recargó su peso en el asiento, para luego apoyar sus codos sobre sus rodillas y regresar su cuerpo para hundir la cabeza entre sus manos, al tiempo que en su mente se realizaba un diálogo interno.

—« _Fue aquí, en Chicago, donde supe que ya no tendería que atravesar el Atlético para buscarte. Fue aquí donde te vi vestida hermosamente de blanco en tu traje de enfermera. Fue donde me di cuenta que estabas creciendo. Que te convertías en mujer. Fue donde descubrí que mi deseo más anhelado era compartir mi vida con la tuya…_

 _… Luego…_

 _…paso ese accidente mientras ensayaba Romeo y Julieta en Nueva York…Te perdí»_

Sin poder mantenerse tranquilo, sintiendo unas incontenibles ganas de bajar del tren y regresar a buscarla, se levantó de su asiento para caminar al acople entre vagones, definitivamente no se arrojaría del convoy en movimiento, pero necesitaba inexplicablemente sentir el aire frío despejando sus ideas.

 **Y no me importa lo que diga la gente.**

 **Porque**

 **aun con celos sé que me protegías.**

Unos minutos antes, justo cuando la marcha comenzaba, en el mismo tren pero en otro vagón, la joven rubia que llegó tarde teniendo un hambre atroz y apenada por los ruidos que producía su estómago se dirigió al vagón comedor. Ya ahí tomo asiento cerca de una ventana. Observo el camino que le recordaba, otra vez, el día que había corrido junto a esas mismas vías enfundada en su uniforme de estudiante de enfermería, llena de ilusiones, sólo para poder verlo, para saberlo bien, para ver su apuesto rostro con su larga cabellera al aire. Esa vez trastabillo cayendo de bruces por lo que ya sólo pudo ver como se alejaba.

— _«Nos escribimos por meses, fuimos novios por correspondencia. Jamás nos escribimos un te amo, pero es que no nos hacia falta, tú y yo estábamos seguros de lo que sentíamos, de cierta manera éramos cómplices. Cada palabra, cada detalle que me contabas, sabía que a nadie más le hablabas como lo hacías conmigo, que a nadie le contabas tus sueños, tus proyectos y así lo hacia yo contigo, quería que te enterarás de cada cosa que hacía, de cada mínimo detalle de mi vida. Aunque algunas de mis cartas no te llegaron; tú me escribías reclamando, muy a tu modo, mi tardanza entre carta y carta, ahí fue cuando descubrimos el extravío, lo bueno fue que las más importantes sí llegaron a tus manos; como cuanto te platique que viviría con Albert, sé que a pesar de que me escribiste diciendo que no había problema, incluso bromeando, en el fondo has de haber estado completamente celoso; por eso te lo escribí para que no te molestarás, para que la confianza perdurará, no tenías porque molestarte o estar celoso pero así eras, sentías celos hasta de los muertos… ¿así serás aún? ¿Así la celaras a ella?..._

 _…Luego… me invitaste a Nueva York… con un solo volteo para ir hasta allá y ninguno que me trajera de regreso, lejos de ti. Pero el destino ya me había reservado un viaje para retornar a Chicago para la misma noche del estreno de Romeo y Julieta… tu primer estelar»._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a anegar los grandes ojos verdes. Sin poder contenerse y olvidando su hambre, salió hacía a la unión de vagones, ya no podía respirar estando ahí adentro.

 **Y sé que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía.**

 **Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevaré tu presencia.**

 **Para que**

 **sea nunca ida y siempre vuelta.**

 **Mi regalo más grande.**

 **Mi regalo más grande...**

El joven actor inglés por su parte, una vez afuera se sentó sobre el frío metal del suelo recargando su espalda sobre una de las paredes del vagón. Metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón para sacar de ahí la armónica que una chica pecosa le intercambio por unos cigarrillos. "Cuando quieras fumar mejor sopla esto, es mi instrumento favorito". Fueron las palabras que ella le dijo. "Indirectamente me estas pidiendo un beso". Irreverentemente fue lo que él le respondió, pero a partir de ese día dejó de fumar, al menos por un largo tiempo, convirtiendo a la armónica en su amuleto, su tesoro.

—«Señorita Pecas, Tarzan Pecoso, _era como te decía para acerté enojar y comenzaras a hacer tus caras graciosas con las que tus hermosas pecas resaltaban más. Desde la primera vez que te vi, sobre el mar, viajando a Londres, me burle de tus pecas. Me hiciste tan feliz con sólo tu presencia. Te preocupaste por mí cuando parecía que nadie lo hacia. Luego en el colegio tu sonrisa franca siempre estaba presente, nunca se marchaba, a pesar de las circunstancias, de las burlas, de los regaños, de los castigos, siempre lograbas encontrar lo positivo a todo… por eso me enamore de ti. Por eso te mande un sólo volteo para que siempre estuvieras conmigo…_

 _… Pero ahora, ya no te tengo. Ya no estas. Lo único que llevó de ti conmigo es sólo tu recuerdo…siempre es tu sola presencia la que me acompaña»._

Veía fijamente el instrumento de viento, como si este fuera el rostro que tenía en su mente. Luego comenzó a tocar la melodía que mejor se sabía, la que una noche entera toco para despedirse de ella y así emprender el camino a cumplir sus sueños, para así protegerla.

 **Quisiera me regalaras**

 **un sueño escondido**

 **o nunca entregado...**

 **De esos que no sé abrir**

 **delante de mucha gente.**

El viento jugaba con sus rizos dorados, le golpeaba la cara con su gélido aliento, le hacía aclarar sus ideas al tiempo que se llevaba consigo cada lágrima que derramaba. Pero quería, necesitaba, seguir recordando… recordándolo.

—« _Fue en Escocia donde por primera vez me hablaste de tu pasión por el teatro no querías que nadie se enterará, como tampoco querías que se supiera quien es tu verdadera madre, al final sólo a mí me lo dijiste, como sólo a mí me regalabas tus sonrisas que rara vez mostrabas…_

 _…Fue en Escocia, también, donde me regalaste mi primer beso. Solos… tú yo, frente al lago. Me espante y te di una tremenda cachetada en respuesta, no supe como reaccionar, nadie me había dicho que sentiría eso. Creo que me avergoncé y lo vi como algo malo. Pero ese recuerdo sigue latiendo en mis labios… aún puedo sentir tu sabor a canela…aún nadie más me ha besado, patético teniendo ya con veintiún años. Creo que sigo esperando sólo por tus besos… por ti»._

El tren seguía su viaje, acortando a cada instante la distancia geográfica entre una ciudad y otra.

 **Porque el regalo más grande, es…**

 **sólo nuestro para siempre.**

Unas notas musicales que eran transportadas por la fuerza del viento, aunque retiradas llegaron hasta los oídos de la joven enfermera. Parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de lo que ahí oía, ¿era realmente la misma melodía? Aquella que una noche completa la tranquilizo con su arrullo. ¡Sí, eran los mismo acordes! Imposible confundir esa tonada, pero ¿de dónde provenía?, ¿quién era su intérprete? Sólo una persona en todo su universo tocaba así, sólo ella y ese único ser humano estaban tan unidos con sólo una canción.

Identificó que el sonido viajaba con el aire, el músico tenía que estar también afuera, como ella, pero unos vagones más adelante. Sin pensárselo inmediatamente abrió la puerta del siguiente vagón e inició su búsqueda, ahí adentro la música se perdía, por lo que continuo buscando.

 **Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que**

 **de noche, quien la mire, pueda pensar en ti.**

 **Porque tu amor para mí es importante.**

 **Y no me importa lo que diga la gente.**

—¡Hey! queremos descansar. Deja eso.

Una rostro enojado se asomó por la ventana mas inmediata del vagón delantero enfadado por no conciliar el sueño, el castaño, sólo aparto la armónica de sus labios, sin poner objeción, el también estaba cansado y tenía que dormir. Se levantó entrando al mismo vagón de donde el hombre le había gritado. Camino casi hasta el fondo volviendo a sus cavilaciones.

—« _Susana me salvó la vida el día del accidente, si ella no me hubiese aventado tomando mi lugar, probablemente yo estaría muerto y ella conservaría sus dos pierna y no solo una. Pero realmente, ¿esto es vida?…_

 _… Muchas veces he pensado que hubiese preferido morir aquel día a haberme perdido de tal manera, y a la vez haberte perdido a ti. Me perdí a mí porque deje de ser yo, de interesarme lo que más me gustaba, me hundí en una enorme depresión… te perdí a ti porque te fuiste para dejarme con mi deber… deber, estúpido deber y estúpido honor de caballero… Algunas veces te culpe por dejarme en un momento en que necesitaba apoyo mas que nunca, luego me culpo a mí por dejarte ir de esa manera... tantas son la ocasiones en las que me he dicho que si así te iba a perder hubiese sido mejor no haberte conocido…_

 _… Poco a poco me fue dejando de importar lo que la gente opina sobre mí y mi relación con Susana, al final todos saben que sólo es agradecimiento por lo que estoy con ella. Sí, a ti te prometí que sería feliz, que la cuidaría, pero no he sido feliz, ni un sólo día, no sólo porque no estás sino porque yo deje que la compasión me manipulara aceptando algo que me hace infeliz, y también a mi "salvadora" ¿quién puede ser feliz teniendo sólo sobras?. Desde qué me dejaste en ese frío hospital en las escaleras con mis brazos vacíos perdiendo el calor de tu cuerpo, intentando hacerle frente a una responsabilidad que me pesaba en los brazos como plomo. Tú no volteaste, te fuiste. Si tú me hubieses pedido que me quedará contigo, yo lo hubiese hecho… pero entonces hubieses dejado de ser la chica desinteresada y compasiva que amo y si yo te hubiese elegido a ti hubiera dejado de ser el chico que a pesar de las apariencias si le importa el prójimo y si es un caballero consciente de las responsabilidades… al final probablamente ¿también me habrías dejado de amar por ser egoísta y pensar primero en nosotros?»._

 **Porque**

 **aun con celos sé que me protegías.**

La chica rubia se abría paso entre los vagones, por fin al tercero la melodía comenzó a escucharse más cerca, mientras más caminaba, más cerca se oía. De repente paro… la música no se escucho por más tiempo. ¡No, eso no era posible! Apresuro su andar, tenía que encontrarlo.

Y sé que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía.

Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevaré tu presencia

para que

sea nunca ida y siempre...

—« _Incluso ese día intentaste fingir una sonrisa embromándome, "En su lugar, mezquina como soy, no te podría haber salvado la vida", fue lo que dijiste para suavizar un poco las cosas, pero tus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto»._

 **Y si llegara ahora el fin que sea en un abismo.**

 **No para odiarme sino para intentar volar y…**

 **si te niega todo esta extrema agonía.**

 **Si aun la vida te negara, respira la mía.**

La mente del actor no dejaba de trabajar. Sus ideas revoloteaban. Se preguntaba ¿por qué la había dejado ir? ¿Por qué no buscar otra solución? ¿Por qué no luchó por su verdadero amor?… ¿Por qué tenía que seguir cargando una responsabilidad que le costaba su felicidad, casi su vida entera? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que se repetía incesantemente.

—« _En ese momento no lo entendía, era muy joven, pero había más soluciones, no quedarme con ella para hacernos infelices… acaso ¿tú sí has podido ser feliz o Susana lo es? Yo no… ni un sólo instante. Sólo he intentado fingir, pero ya ni siquiera soy bueno en eso, me cansé de actuar para Susana, su madre, la sociedad. Ya me ha reclamado por todo y en todo momento, que si la boda debía ser de tal modo, que si era mejor vivir en otro lugar, que tú recuerdo sigue interponiéndose, que aún no la amo, pero, es que no puedo y tampoco quiero hacerlo, lo más que puedo es ofrecerle un compromiso eterno, no es mi deseo atar mi vida a ella de tal manera, no me quiero pasar mi vida en una extrema agonía…, sí esto está ocurriendo… ¿debería de seder un poco?_

 _…Candy, te necesito para poder respirar de nuevo, para saber lo que realmente quiero. Sólo con verte una vez más, tenerte de frente, con reflejarme en el verde de tus pupilas. No haría falta siquiera que me pidieras que abandonara todo, ya lo hice una vez y por ti mil veces más»._

 **Y estaba atento a no amar antes de encontrarte.**

 **Y descuidaba mi existencia y no me importaba.**

 **No quiero lastimarme más amor, amor, amor...**

Como si sus pensamientos hubiesen viajado como su melodía, Candy siguió sus instintos hasta encontrarlo. ¡Estaba ahí! En el mismo tren. Miraba por la ventana hacia el vacío. ¡Ahí estaba! Gruesas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de ella, caían nublando su vista, pero no importaba, a pesar de ver borroso, lo identificaba.

—« _Te amo, te amo, te amo_ » –Gritaba una y otra vez su corazón desbocado.

« _Ya no quiero lastimarme más. No he podido cumplir la promesa que te hice de ser feliz porque necesito amor para ser feliz y el amor lo encontré a tu lado, eres tú»._

 **Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que**

 **de noche, quien la mire, pueda pensar en ti.**

 **Porque tu amor para mí es importante.**

 **Y no me importa lo que diga la gente.**

Continuó caminando lentamente sin desviar su mirada de su objetivo, sin poner atención a la gente que se le quedaba viendo. Siguió hasta quedar prácticamente en frente de él.

 **Y tú...**

 **Amor negado, amor robado y nunca devuelto.**

 **Mi amor tan grande como el tiempo, en ti me pierdo.**

 **Amor que me habla con tus ojos aquí enfrente…**

Terry volvió el rostro al percatarse de una presencia que lo observaba. Con solitarias lágrimas también en sus ojos la vio. No sabía si era una ilusión o si era real. ¡Ella estaba ahí! Frente a él. Sin mas se levantó de su asiento la tomo de las manos para jalarla hacia él y la abrazo le fue imposible evitar el tan añorado contacto un segundo más, eso era precisamente lo que estaba deseando, verla, ambos necesitaban de ese instante. El abrazo se prolongó el tiempo que fue necesario. Indiferentes al mudo que los rodeaba sus bocas se buscaron para encontrarse en un beso anhelado. Un beso tierno, tímido a penas caricias suaves en los labios. Fue como si el tren en el que viajaban fuese aquel que años atrás la transportó a Nueva York y aquel beso fuera el auténtico encuentro que ambos anhelaban. El tiempo aparento que los años transcurridos fueron sólo un imposible sueño y ahora todo tomaba su rumbo.

La gente indignada ante tremendo y desfachatado espectáculo se volteó para no mirarlos.

Separaron sus labios que aún conservaban el mismo sabor que ambos recordaban de sus vacaciones en Escocia. Él colocó su frente sobre la de ella, y dijo lo único que nunca le había dicho por creerlo innecesario, el único secreto que su voz callaba, aunque ella ya lo conocía.

—¡Te amo!

Candy no pudo decir nada, seguía llorando, esta vez de alegría.

—Mi amor tan grande como el tiempo, nunca me vuelvas a dejar. Nunca, nunca.

Por un instante otra rubia apareció en la mente de la enfermera.

—Pero Su…

—Shhhh…–Terry silenció sus labios con el dedo índice– No hablemos de eso, sólo puedo decirte que sencillamente no la amo y creo que siempre he sabido que nunca lo haré porque tú vives cada segundo en mi mente además de tener ocupado todo mi corazón –la chica intentó hablar pero él no lo permitió–. No he podido cumplir la promesa, no soy feliz y no he podido hacerla feliz a ella tampoco. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es estar con una persona a la que simplemente no puedes corresponder? Lo he intentado mucho, constantemente, pero no se puede generar un sentimiento del puro agradecimiento y menos del solo compromiso. ¿Tú has sido feliz?

—Ni un momento desde que te deje –confesó–. Mi corazón se quedo contigo en esa escalera, entre tus brazos que rodearon mi cintura.

—¡Mi pecosa! –pausó un segundo para analizar como plantearía su pregunta, tenía que decir las palabras correctas– ¿Crees qué sería posible que juntos intentemos ser felices nuevamente?

—¡Sí!… Te amo y no quiero perderte otra vez… ya no más.

Callaron, ya no hacia falta decir ninguna otra cosa, volvieron a unir sus labios por breves segundo. Tomaron asiento. Él rodeó los hombros de ella con un brazo, mientras con el otro tomaba una de sus manos, así, abrazados depósito un beso sobre su frente. Ella sabía que nunca más se separarían, en esta ocasión ambos lucharían por su amor y egoístamente sólo pensarían en ellos. Terry ahora sólo tenía una convicción contundente: jamás la volvería a dejar ir.

 **Y eres tú…**

 **Eres tú…**

 **Eres tú…**

 **El regalo más grande.**

 **Fin**

 _Gracias por perderse un rato entre mis letras._

 **De mis letras**

Por fin después de casi dos años de estar en Fanfiction me anime a publicar (aplausos de mí para mí), así que les dejo este songfic que escribí hace más de un año esperando publicarlo para el pasado cumpleaños de Terry pero no pudo ser así que apoyando a mi personaje, galán y chico favorito es que lo subo ahora, espero les guste. Todo comenzó cuando imagine como sería un posible reencuentro en un tren luego de escuchar la canción del "El regalo más grande". De aquí han venido otras ideas que iré publicando de apoco.

Finalmente un agradecimiento especial a **Betina C** por animarme a publicar y otro a **Wendy Grandchester** porque su campaña de Oneshots para Terry que fue el pretexto perfecto para hacerlo.

Nos leemos.


End file.
